


Home Sweet Home

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Mable, Demon dipper, Demonic twins, They are here to protect not harm in this au, They are still good though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years later, after the defeat of Bill Cipher, Gravity Falls is once again back to its peaceful state.Then two twin demon's show up.





	1. Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was reading through Tumblr and fics here on AO3 about like different demonic AU but I've never seen any one where its both of them together.
> 
> So I wrote something small I might write more about later depending on the response. I know Gravity Falls ended a long time ago but I still love it so I did it anyways. Also I figured even as Demon's, Dipper and Mabel would be attached at the hip so they are like in the show where they are never too far apart unless they can't be.
> 
> This is only two chapters and doesn't have much action, just them settling into Gravity Falls. Plot only starts to pick up then cuts off at the end. (So prepare yourself for a cliffhanger.)

“Oh wow!”  


Two demons stared down at the tiny town, one the shape of a yellow star, with a silver necklace of a simplistic blue pine tree dangling from it. The other seemed to opposite her,he was a blue pine tree shape, his silver necklace having a yellow star hanging from it, his chain was also shorter as to not slip off his flat body. The star turned to the other and let out an excited squeal.  


“Dipper! Dipper look! It’s so _pretty_.” She gasped, single eye wide and nearly sparkling.  


The tree, Dipper, rolled his eye. “I see it, Mabel.” Dipper floated next to her to peer over the small town, surrounded by many cliffs, nearly surrounding all of it before opening up and moving away again, was Gravity Falls. A river ran through, splitting it near perfectly in half and curving to head towards a large lake, and not only that but a waterfall ran into it as well, falling from the cliffs to his left. The bridge they were floating just above hung over the main town entrance was a perfect view. Dipper had to admit that he could also feel excited about such a place being one to call their new home.  


“We still have to find a way inside,” He reminded, “so don’t get too excited. We might not be able to break through right away.”  


Mable put hands on her non-existent hips with a huff. “I know that bro-bro! It’s why I have you! If anyone can find a way past the barrier it's you.”  


Dipper cross flashes pink at the compliment. Mable turned her body to him, hugging him tightly, still bubbly about what was soon to be their new home. Dipper could only pat her back (she had his other arm pinned) and snap his fingers with the other.

Instantly both of them were teleported to the main entrance of the town, now a few hundred feet below the bridge. Mabel instantly let go to give her brother the space he needed. Dipper snapped his fingers again and golden flame burned in from of him. When it dissipated, a blue book was in his hands, an outline of himself etching in gold lines on the front and an eye on the back. He flipped through the book, slowly floating closer to the currently invisible barrier. He could feel it buzzing strong this close, already beginning to push them away to protect the town from their kind. Mabel pay no attention to it and moved behind her brother to read the book as well.

 

“Alright, so according to this if we can find the weakest point of the barrier we should be able to squeeze through as long as we suppress our powers enough…”  


“But?” Mabel asked, knowing the tone he used all too well. It was a tone that meant it either wasn’t that simple or Dipper could see some flaw about the simplicity.  


“ _But-_ ” He started, a bit of worry in his voice. “We don’t know if anyone watches the barrier! The moment we go through we could be detected, even _if_ we mask our magic.”  


Mabel let out a humming noise, clearly not as concerned about this as her brother was. “There's not much in the barrier that can hurt us, right? So even if we do enter all we have to do is lay low! If we go in and immediately hide then they have to assume it was just a magic spike!”  


Dipper blinked. “That.. wow.” He let out a short laugh and closed the book. “That’s a good idea Mabes.”  


“Of course it is! Now let go find that weak spot!”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until nightfall that they actually found the weakest spot. It was a bit of a surprise to both that the _waterfall_ was a weak spot. The constant flow of water should of created enough natural magic to mix with the barriers magic and make it the strongest point, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Dipper was glad he had his sister to help him, it made the task of finding it twice as fast.

Mabel went in first, glowing brighter until her body was nothing but light and slicing through the barrier effortlessly. The area shimmered, showing itself. Dipper acted fast, turning into a similar ball of light and zipping through the cut it repaired itself seconds later.

The moment they entered it was clear they had chosen one of the best spots to call home. Magic was so heavy in the air that it could be cut with a knife. It reminded them of their original dimension. Dipper glow lowered in its brightness when he grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it

 

“New home?” He asked softly.  
  
  
Mabel squeezed his hand back. “New home.”


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out way longer then the last chapter whOOPS

Gravity Falls was rather small compared to their last place, but it was peaceful. Even _with_ the occasional run-ins with the locals, all the creatures that called it home didn’t seem to mind sharing the space with humans. Well, most of them anyways, but even then there was a clear harmony that the safety of the barrier provided.

They decided to stick to Mabel’s plan of staying low and out of sight of both human and other magical beings. Mabel quickly found a hobby of watching the Humans. She seemed fascinated and genuinely interested in listening to conversations or just watching them do even the most mundane of tasks. Dipper did too at first, but got rather bored of it and decided keeping tabs on the magical creatures was way more his style.

After about a week of waiting and watching with no sign that anyone or anything was looking for what had disrupted the barriers magic, the twins decided it was safe.

The twins were content to watch over the town and keep the occupants safe and happy. Of course in the week of exploring they discovered the secret cult that ran behind the scenes, it was hard to miss it. (The humans may have fooled the other humans but the twins weren’t fooled for a second.) It was something to be wary of, obviously, and they didn’t seem to take kindly to demons, but the twins weren’t strangers to having to hide from prying human eyes.

They weren’t here to hurt anyone intentionally after all, not that any human ever believed that.

They did like to cause mischief but it was never with malice or serious ill-intent. Demons tended to cause _some_ trouble wherever they went- it was the more powerful ones usually went out of way to destroy universe after universe to make it ‘better’ and gain even more power in the process, then repeat the process over when they got bored. Dipper and Mabel were different. They were young, only a few millennia old, and seemed to lack that hunger for power. Nor did it seem like they would ever acquire it.

They were always together, never straying too far apart unless they absolutely had too. They were stronger together, and they were family, so they never had a reason to separate. Dipper always wondered if it was because of how close of a bond they had was the reason they weren’t as bloodthirsty as most other demon’s. He even brought it up to Mabel once, who just agreed and gave a chipper _‘Well duh!_ _What other reason would it be?_ ’.

Dipper had left it at that, content with that answer for now. He was happy with his new home, despite the dangers future attempted exorcisms if they were discovered. Mabel seemed happy too, loving Gravity Falls the moment she laid her eye on it.

This was home now, and the twins couldn’t think of a better place to call it such even if they tried.

Gravity Falls was now theirs to _protect_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Dip-Dop!”

Dipper let out a laugh as he was tackled from behind. Mabel's body glowing rainbow. “Sup Sis?” He asked, book once again in hand and open.

“I was looking for you!”

Dipper looked amused as he was let go and he readjusted himself on the boulder he was sitting on. “Congrats you found me. Wasn’t really hiding though.”

Mabel’s eye closed as it momentarily functioned as a mouth, which she then stuck a tongue at him before it resumed being an eye once more. It was an action Dipper recognized by well enough by now as something Mabel had picked up from her constant human watching.

“Haha Mr sarcastic-grumpy-jeans! you won't be so grump when you see _THIS-_ ” Mabel boasted as a plastic bottle appeared in a small flurry of pink fire, appearing in her fist. Inside the contents sparkled in the sun filtering through the trees. Dipper could see they were multi-coloured as well.

“What is it?” He asked.

“ _Glitter_ !” Mabel said enthusiastically and clearly proud of her discovery. “Human’s use it to decorate things and make them sparkle. I was following an old lady into a place called a crafts store. You need to go with me next time to see it bro-bro! There was so many things and _colour_!”

Dipper resisted an eye roll. Of course his sister would be excited over something as simple as colours in one place.

“I think I’m going to make a cape out of rainbows. I could make you one too, all blues and golds with a big dipper on it! What do you think?” She asked.

If dipper had a visible mouth he’d be grinning. “I think that sounds awesome.”

  
Mabel grinned and plopped on the boulder next to him, leaning over to look at the page of the book he was reading. “So what were you doing?”

Dipper turned back to the book and flipped it to a different page, a diagram on the barrier they had slipped through two weeks prior. He pointed to the circles points.

“Since we’re here to protect the town that means we have to patch up the weak spots in the barrier. I’ve been going around and figuring out where all of them are and writing it down. We came in easily so that means something else could too, if it hasn't already.” He pause for a second to turn the page, demonic words scratched into the page. “I’ve noted the damage but it's odd. The way its weakened is almost like it’s been broken before, and not too long ago.”

“Wait so something has tried to hurt the town before?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah, from I’ve seen. There’s just way too many weak spots for it to be anything else. Gravity has been attacked by something powerful.

"Another demon?”

Dipper pause, his form flashing as he ran through his memory of demons powerful enough to pull it off. “Would make sense.”

Mabel took the book from her brother's hands and went back to the previous page. “With this many it’ll take you ages! It also might drain a lot of magic out of you if you try it by yourself Dipper. Want me to help?”

Dipper made an amused sound that was almost like a snort. “Would you try to help anyways if the answer was no?”

Mabel snapped the book closed with a chipper “Yep!”


	3. Trēs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel makes some epic gear.
> 
> Dipper see's an interesting sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I decided that I'd continue this and add more chapters since I still had idea's for it. :D
> 
> Also, this one seems out of place but that's because I didn't have the motivation to write a chapter about the barrier being patched up, plus it's already going by at a snails pace (which will change soon hopefully), so this takes place a few days after the twins fixed it.

The forest was quiet today. Not many animals seemed to be out and about despite the sun being at it’s highest point. There were a few cicadas and the occasional bird call, but even they seemed to be playing their song softer than what would be deemed normal. A gentle wind ruffled the leaves, some even falling down from the forest top and landing on the grass without a sound. Light filtered down in rays, leaving patches of light and shadow on the forest floor.

An eye scanned the area until slowly coming to a stop upon what they were here for. Dipper let out a sigh as he floated up to a large statue half way stuck in the earth.

 

“So _this_ is what happened to you.” He asked out loud, slight echo in his voice.   


The statue was of one Bill Cipher and Dipper had finally found it.

 

Dipper wasn’t too surprised. The damaged barrier, the cult with its signature crossed out eye imagery, the faint wisps of dark and ancient magic in the air- it all lead up to Cipher. This only solidified his suspicions. He could feel a torrent of emotions run through him until they settled on bitterness.   


The twins had never meet the dream demon personally, but they had heard stories. All of the stories were of great cities falling and burning all because of Cipher so why would Gravity Falls be an exception?  


_‘Although, Gravity Falls seemed to have fought back and won_ , _Even if it was just barely’_ he thought to himself with a twinge of satisfaction and pride for the inhabitants of his home.  


Dipper let himself float down until his feet touched the grass. A black hand reached out to touch the cold stone. He noted how smooth it was as he ran his claws carefully across the statue (he stayed mindful of leaving any scratches, he didn’t want to be rude.) and closed his eye.  


His other hand gripped his necklace and fed magic into the yellow pendent, sending Mabel his location.  


There was a flash of pink behind him seconds later.  


When Dipper turned around he barely resisted an eye roll. Mabel had about three large spools of fabric and other material in her hand that seemed impossible for her to be carrying with such tiny arms as they had, but she seemed to be having little problem doing so. He could see some beads and silver chains looped over her arms and hanging down as well. It was enough supplies to completely hide her face and tiny star body. Carelessly she dropped it on the grass.

 

“Yo, you called dip-” Mabel stopped mid sentence when she spotted the statue. “Oh.”  


“Yeah, Oh. Guess it _was_ another demon to weaken the barrier before us.”

 

Dipper side stepped when Mabel came closer, his hand never leaving the stone. The star followed his lead, a black hand reaching out to hesitantly touch it. Dipper turned his eye from her to the statue- Pride, resentment, confusion, and horror flooded his mind in a confusing mixture of emotions. He wasn’t sure if it was fully his emotions he was feeling or if it was Mabel’s. _Technically demon’s shouldn’t have emotions to begin with_ , he thought but shook it off. He didn’t need his thoughts going off-track.

 

“I think the town’s people know this is here.” Mabel spoke up softly after a minute of silence. “Sometimes when I’m watching them, a few will cast glances at the forest. Most of them look scared or worried, other look sad. I always wondered why. I guess this is the reason.”  


Dipper sighed and removed his hand, floating a few inches off the ground again. “It would also make sense as to why the creatures of the forest try to avoid this area. All of them are probably still scared that he’ll pop out of the statue one day and attempt try to destroy Gravity Falls again.”  


“You think he can do that?”  


Dipper paused at that, looking hard at the statue. “No. I don’t think so. If he had any hope of making a comeback, we’d still feel his magic and the statue itself would act like an anchor to the mindscape, both I can’t sense being around here.”  


He heard a snort as she came back over to her craft supplies. “And you would know _how_ ? Sorry Broski but you're not exactly a _dream_ demon. How would you even be able to tell if it was or wasn’t? No offense, but that's not your area of expertise Dipper.”  


Dipper tried to stop the slight tint of pink threatening to mix with his normal blue. “Hey I could get good at controlling it if I wanted too! I just- well I haven’t gotten to that yet.”  


Mabel giggled. “Sure you could.” She snapped her fingers, crafts supplies floating off the ground and back into her arms. Dipper huffed, floating over to grab a spool from her, the fabric a dark blue. Mabel managed to give him a thumbs up as thanks and Dipper would've smiled if he had that ability.  


“So, need any help with the cape’s?”

 

____________________________________________

  


 

The day had flew by in a flash.

Mabel had happily showed him the crafts store (which he had to admit was impressive with the shear amount of _things_ inside it). He had stayed around while she made his cape. When he did he couldn't help but feel affection. It was a deep night blue with various star and space imagery, but what he loved the most was the giant big dipper sewed in the middle. Mabel's own cape was rainbow with glitter trim and so many plastic craft gems that it skipped flashy and dove straight into _blinding_. Of course once they were on, Dipper had immediately grabbed a ruler off from her pile of supplies and challenger her to a sword battle. This in turn had he grabbing jumbo sized pencil and the two battling to the 'death'. Mabel had won easily and after Dipper did some bad death acting, grabbing red string and flinging it up in the air as make shift "blood", he decided to visit the Cipher statue again. Mabel let him go with a hug and a ' _have fun_!'  


It was reaching sun down by the time he returned. Not too much longer and all of the nocturnal creatures would be out and about. He also noted most of the town’s activity was slowed, some turning in early to sleep and others just deciding to relax inside with family or pets.  


So he never expected to see a human still out in the forest, standing over the statue.  


Dipper stopped in mid-air, curious. The human’s back was turned, unaware of Dipper’s presence yet. Even from behind he could tell this human was a little old, gray hairs on the back of his next going up to fade into a rich brown. Dipper wasn’t sure if it was out of impulse or curiosity that compelled him to turn invisible and move closer, but he found himself doing so without thought or hesitation. He wasn’t _scared_ of humans and saw no point in skittering around them to see what they were up too.  


As he moved closer and went around to see the human’s face, more details stood out. The guys choice of attire was interesting- one you’d find on someone planning long travel. He had a brown scarf that had seen better days and when Dipper floated closer he could see the scarf covering protection goggles. Dipper backed off, realizing he was getting a little close.   


‘ _Wouldn’t be good for this one to notice I’m here, Don’t think he’d take me being here too well_ ’  


The human sighed then, getting Dipper’s attention. The man’s face was unreadable as he looked away from Cipher’s statue which Dipper couldn’t help but find interesting. He knew that look, he’d seen them before in a lot of others.

 

Grief.

 

He had to wonder what this one was grieving about..? Dipper mentally slapped himself when the answer came to him a second later. The barrier and what Cipher had done to destroy it- that was so _simple_ to figure out given the context. He didn’t even have to try and poke in the guys head for clue’s either!  


Dipper snapped out of his head again at the sound of movement. His eye looked up to see the human leaving.  


...And seeing as he had nothing else to do, he silently followed behind him.


End file.
